tycoon_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Server Rules
Note: This is not a roleplay server. You can not force anyone to roleplay, but if you have consenting RP’ers, you are allowed to within your party so long as it does not interfere with other players. # Do NOT ram into or kill other players or their vehicles. Vehicle Deathmatching (VDM) is strictly prohibited. # Do NOT steal other players’ vehicles. # Do NOT harass other players. This includes stalking/following or repeatedly buzzing them with an aircraft if they ask you to stop. # Do NOT use coloured text for names or spam chat and use all caps and coloured text unnecessarily. # Do NOT cheat or abuse bugs. This includes exploiting small loopholes or any other method to progress faster than normal. Additionally, mod menus are strictly forbidden. # Do NOT use any racial slurs or racist language. (This will result in an automatic ban and a possible permanent ban). # Do NOT use words, similarly spelled words, terms or phrases that could be considered as derogatory or offensive. # Do NOT land an aircraft anywhere but a runway. This includes landing on roads and buildings. Likewise, do not purposely crash or despawn your plane mid-air to get somewhere faster. You may land helicopters anywhere you like as long as it does not block other players. # Do NOT fly any plane through the buildings in the city. You must always remain above the tops of the buildings and under no circumstance should you be between them. This includes all passenger, cargo, company and leisure airplanes. VTOL aircraft may fly through buildings when in their vertical mode. This rule does not apply to helicopters. # Always respect other players and staff members. # Always follow and comply with a staff member’s instructions if they ask you to do something or refrain from doing something. # Always speak English in chat. Speaking in other languages will get you warned or possibly kicked from the server. # Always use ATC (by pressing TAB) and runways when flying an aircraft. Aircraft designated "HEAVY"† may not use "JET" runways. You must initiate a takeoff callout BEFORE you enter the runway, and initiate a landing callout about 20 seconds away from landing on the runway. See the Piloting tab to the left to read more about ATC and flight rules. Aircraft designed to land/takeoff in water are able to, without the use of atc. # Always be aware and respectful of the space around you to avoid collisions or interfering with other players gameplay. # Always report any bug you find by pressing M, navigating to Staff Panel and selecting “Report a Bug”. # Always refer to the F7 guide before asking for help. This guide is extremely helpful and is made for your convenience! # NEVER Buy or Sell in-game items/currency with real world currency, doing so will result in both the Seller AND Buyer being Banned from our server forever. It breaks FiveM TOS. Lastly and most importantly, Always have fun, I am sure you will enjoy our server! (Not having fun can be a bannable offense!) If you see another player not following these server rules you can report them by pressing M then navigating to the “Staff Panel” and pressing “Report a Player”. Please select the player you wish to report and tell us what rule they are breaking. † "HEAVY" aircrafts are those with a larger wingspan than the "Dash-8". If you are unsure, the ATC menu will let you know by blocking out those options. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Rules